Glad You Came
by Rikurt36
Summary: Prompt : Sam vient voir Sebastian après Bad. Résistera-t-il aux avances du Warbler plus qu'entreprenant ?


**Coucou, me revoilà !**

**Rating :**** T (Bon, c'est Sebastian, hein xD)**

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède que les mots (Dommage, sinon je mettrais Sebastian directement avec Hunter xD)**

**Paring :**** Sambastian (je ne sais pas du tout si c'est le nom que l'on attribue à ce couple, merci de me corriger si vous le savez…)**

**Cette fiction est spécialement pour xShatteredCriss, qui m'a proposé un prompt : « Sam vient voir Sebastian après **_**Bad**_**. Résistera-t-il aux avances du Warbler plus qu'entreprenant ? »**

* * *

… _Who's bad?_

Alors que les dernières paroles venaient d'être prononcées, Sam vit un Warbler donner un gobelet au capitaine. Sebastian lança son slushie sur Kurt, mais Blaine se jeta devant lui et le prit à sa place. Le cœur de Sam rata un battement.

- Aaaaah ! hurla Blaine en se tenant le visage. Aaaaah !

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils en se rapprochant de son ami qui se tortillait sur le sol. « Normalement, les slushies ne font pas mal. », se dit-il, intrigué.

- Blaine ! disait Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras. Blaine, ça va ?

- Mon œil ! Mon œil ! cria-t-il.

Sam leva la tête vers le groupe de Warblers. Ils étaient neutres et regardaient la scène très calmement. Sebastian, impérieux et magnifique, fixait les New Directions agglutinés près du garçon bouclé avec un petit sourire victorieux. Sam comprit. Il avait trafiqué le slushie. Il avait mis quelque chose dedans. Et il avait fait mal à Blaine, le meilleur ami de Sam. Le blond n'allait pas laisser faire ça. Alors que le garçon allait dire quelque chose au capitaine, Sebastian le devança pour dire aux Warblers :

- Venez, les gars. On fout le camp, il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Après avoir adressé un petit regard de défi à Sam, le châtain partit. Comme des petits chiens, les chanteurs de la Dalton Academy suivirent leur capitaine. Sam, furieux, se jura intérieurement qu'il allait le faire payer à Sebastian, quoi qu'il arrive. Le blond se pencha ensuite sur Blaine qui criait toujours.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Blaine était rentré de l'hôpital. Il allait mieux mais ne pouvait toujours pas revenir à McKinley. Il restait cloitré chez lui, avec un bandeau sur son œil. Le bouclé manquait terriblement à Sam. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis longtemps et le blond ne supportait pas que Blaine ne soit pas près de lui. Blaine était en quelque sorte son modèle. Fier de qui il était, il se fichait des regards des autres. Sam n'était pas sûr de lui, pas même avec son corps parfait. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver à ce résultat. Il avait entamé des régimes, fait beaucoup de sport… En conséquence, il avait réussi à sortir avec Quinn, Mercedes et Santana. Mais ces filles ne l'intéressaient plus. En fait, les filles en général ne l'intéressaient plus. Il était conscient qu'un changement se produisait en lui. Tout avait commencé quand Blaine lui avait parlé de ses tous premiers sentiments pour Kurt. Ça avait réveillé quelque chose en Sam. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention au début, voulant à tout prix repousser cette idée, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il s'accepte comme il était : gay.

* * *

Sam avait toujours détesté les Warblers. Ils n'étaient qu'un amas d'arrogance et d'égoïsme. Surtout leur capitaine, ce Sebastian Smythe. Il avait entendu beaucoup d'échos sur lui, comme quoi c'était une vraie salope qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne. Ce fut un mercredi après-midi que Sam fit son choix. Il prit ses clés de voiture en lançant à sa mère : « Je vais faire un tour ! » Le blond démarra et se rendit directement à la Dalton Academy. Ce lycée était vraiment vieux, mais luxueux. Et plein de garçons. Sam secoua la tête en pensant à ça.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, mi-timide mi-déterminé. Sam rencontra quelques garçons qui bavardaient joyeusement en marchant dans les couloirs. Tous ces blazers et toutes ces cravates tournaient la tête à Sam. Il soupira et demanda à deux garçons qui passaient :

- Hé, excusez-moi !

Ils se retournèrent. Sam fronça les sourcils quand il crut les reconnaitre. Le premier était petit et brun et le deuxième grand et blond. Ils sourirent à Sam et s'approchèrent de lui en se tenant la main. Sam haussa les sourcils en remarquant cette étrangement proximité entre les deux garçons.

- Bonjour ! dit le plus grand. Tu es de McKinley, non ?

- Oui, vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve Sebastian Smythe ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et le brun dit simplement :

- Viens, on t'emmène.

Le blond sourit et prit le plus petit par la taille. Sam les suivit, étonné.

- Moi c'est Jeff, dit le blond. Et voici mon copain, Nick.

- Sam.

- Tu ne serais pas un des New Directions ? Il me semble t'avoir vu pendant _Bad_.

- Si, grommela le blond. C'est là que votre connard de capitaine a lancé un slushie sur mon meilleur ami.

Le brun jeta un petit regard soucieux à son petit ami.

- On trouve aussi que Sebastian a un peu abusé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de répétition des Warblers. Jeff et Nick entrèrent en lançant :

- Désolés pour le retard ! On était en train d'escorter quelqu'un jusqu'ici !

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez encore ramené un de ces chipmunks empaillés pour honorer ma grandeur, soupira quelqu'un.

Sam se tourna vers la voix. C'était lui, Sebastian. Il était assis sur le bureau du conseil dans une position assez provocante. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient avoir été coupés récemment, ses yeux bleus et pétillants regardaient le plafond. Il était assez grand et portait à la perfection le costume des Warblers. Sam se sentit rougir en pensant que Sebastian ne devait pas être plus hétéro que lui, vu la manière dont il était assis. Le blond regarda aux alentours. Les Warblers le fixaient curieusement. Jeff et Nick lui sourirent gentiment puis allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé, le plus petit sur les genoux du plus grand.

- Ah, Sam Evans ! dit Sebastian d'un ton moqueur en voyant le chanteur des New Directions.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ? railla Sam.

- Je connais la vie de tous les New Directions dans les moindres détails, Bouche de Mérou. Je suis quelqu'un de très informé.

Sam serra les dents au surnom que lui avait donné le grand châtain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as mis dans le slushie de Blaine.

Sebastian rit. Quelques Warblers l'accompagnèrent.

- Je n'ai rien mis du tout. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les yeux de ce cher Hobbit sont aussi sensibles que toi sous mon charme.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me fais autant d'effet qu'un somnifère, Smythe.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu souhaites me prendre tous les soirs ?

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Sebastian pouvait être déplacé !

- Va te faire voir, Smythe. La seule chose que je veux bien prendre, c'est un flingue pour te descendre.

Sebastian esquissa un sourire de défi et lança aux Warblers qui écoutaient avidement :

- Sortez. C'est une affaire entre Evans et moi.

Ils obéirent comme des moutons et quittèrent la salle. Quand la pièce fut vide, le châtain bondit de son bureau et ratterrit sur le sol, en face de Sam.

- Alors comme ça, Sammy, on veut jouer le héros et on vient voir Tonton Sebby pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ? dit-il, narquois.

- La ferme, Sebastian. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as fait à Blaine.

- Oh mais rien. Et puis le slushie ne lui était pas destiné. C'était Kurt que je visais. Il a fallu que cet abruti se mette entre lui et moi.

- Tu traites encore une fois Blaine d'abruti et je te jure que tu vas finir en carpette, Smythe.

- Tu prends sa défense ? Mmh, n'oublie pas que c'est Kurt l'amour de sa vie. Pas toi. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Blaine.

Sebastian ricana et s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Mais tu es gay.

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Comment savait-il ?

- Ne me demande pas comment je sais, c'est très simple : le fait que tu aies regardé Jeff et Nick comme si tu désirais profondément ce qu'ils sont ou plutôt ce qu'ils ont m'a mis sur la voie.

- Ah oui ? dit Sam avec une voix tremblante. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Ils sont en couple, tout simplement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'es pas gay.

Sam déglutit difficilement en plongeant son regard dans celui, perçant, du plus grand et balbutia :

- Je- Je ne suis pas-

Il soupira. Sebastian avait gagné.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sam, sous le coup de la peur et de la colère, empoigna le Warbler par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Si tu répètes à qui que ce soit ce que tu sais, je te tue !

Le châtain sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde effrayé.

- Du calme, du calme.

Sam le reposa à terre mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de me taper un blond. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un blond. Curieux, non ?

Sam haussa les sourcils. Sebastian lui sourit et posa une main sur la joue du garçon.

- Tu pourrais être le premier.

Sam ferma doucement les yeux et déglutit. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Certes, Sebastian était quelqu'un de très chiant et hautain, mais il restait néanmoins vraiment sexy et attirant. Sam secoua la tête en rouvrant les yeux.

- Enlève ta main.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- J'ai dit : enlève ta main.

Le plus grand s'exécuta en soupirant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu en as envie.

- De quoi ?

- De moi.

Sam repoussa les tonnes de pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il se voyait déjà dans les bras de Sebastian, en train de l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Il s'imaginait nu contre le corps chaud du châtain. Il songeait à… Non. Stop. Il repoussa ces idées tordues et se reconcentra sur le capitaine.

- Dans tes rêves, Sebastian.

- Oui, ceux où j'imagine tous les trucs que j'aimerais faire avec toi.

Sam haussa les sourcils et recula d'un pas.

- Je t'ai remarqué dès le début, Sam. Au premier regard, tu m'as attiré.

- Qu- Quoi ?

- Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet.

Sam rencontra le regard bleu azur de Sebastian. Le blond put y voir d'abord une lueur de désir, mais aussi de sincérité. Le châtain posa ensuite les yeux sur les lèvres de Sam et murmura :

- Je me demande comment c'est d'embrasser des lèvres aussi grosses que les tiennes. Tu me fais goûter ?

Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui et sourit légèrement. Le châtain se pencha doucement vers Sam, lui laissant le temps de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria Sam en le repoussant vivement.

Sebastian soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je testais juste ton attirance pour moi.

- Je n'en ai aucune ! répliqua Sam.

- Ah ouais ? Essaie un peu de contrôler ton entrejambe et on verra ensuite.

Sam baissa vite les yeux sur son pantalon. Comme le disait le capitaine des Warblers, une bosse commençait à se former sous son jean. Le blond déglutit difficilement et dit, gêné :

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi.

- Ouais, ça doit être le fauteuil, là. T'as raison, il est vachement sexy. Regarde-moi ce cuir, c'est tellement excitant ! ironisa Sebastian.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Smythe.

Le châtain pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

- Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule. Je te veux vraiment.

- Ben pas moi !

- Allez, c'est seulement pour une nuit, lui proposa Sebastian.

- Si tu n'es pas au courant, je préfère les relations à long terme. De toute façon, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

Sam avait menti. Sebastian lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait tout ce qu'il aimait – ou plutôt ce qu'il croyait aimer – chez un homme : il avait de l'assurance, un corps apparemment parfait, il savait se faire respecter, il était doté d'un excellent sex-appeal et surtout, il savait chanter. Et ça, c'était important pour Sam. Il adorait chanter. Et Sebastian, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dans _Bad_, avait une voix exceptionnelle.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi, ton genre de mec ?

Sam baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre. Sebastian rit.

- Tu es adorable.

- Pardon ? dit Sam en relevant la tête et en haussant les sourcils.

- Rien, dit Sebastian.

Apparemment, ces mots lui avaient échappé. Il se rapprocha de Sam, qui était debout près du canapé, et fit :

- T'as rien à perdre.

- Si.

Sebastian roula des yeux et rectifia :

- A part une de tes nuits et ta virginité gay, tu n'as rien à perdre. J'imagine que t'as jamais couché avec un mec ?

Sam rougit et secoua doucement la tête.

- Ça sera une belle première fois, t'inquiète pas. Demande à Thad.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Il avait pris la virginité d'un des Warblers ?

- Tu l'as violé, ou quoi ?

- Non, il était juste triste. Je lui ai seulement remonté le moral.

- Eh bien moi, je ne suis ni triste, ni désespéré. Alors, au revoir !

Sur ce, Sam se décida enfin à partir. Il en avait marre de toutes les pensées qui fourmillaient dans son cerveau. Il voulait retourner au calme, chez lui, et arrêter de songer à ce qu'il aimerait bien faire avec Sebastian. Sam déglutit. Il venait d'imaginer le châtain en train de lui chanter _Whistle_*. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il poussa la porte de la salle de répétition et sortit, troublé et en colère contre lui-même. Il s'était laissé envahir par des pensées qui dépassaient ses envies. Il avait laissé Sebastian lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Et il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs presque en courant, il entendit quelqu'un lui crier :

- Attends !

Sam ne put rien faire pour s'en empêcher, mais il obéit à Sebastian et se retourna. Le châtain le rattrapa et, légèrement essoufflé, dit :

- Reste.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? attaqua-t-il d'un ton courroucé. La seule que tu veux c'est me violer.

- Je ne veux pas te violer.

- Tu veux me baiser, c'est la même chose.

- Non, je veux te faire l'amour. Parce que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Les autres, oui, je les baise. Mais toi, non. Toi, tu es spécial.

Sam fut troublé. Le regard plus qu'honnête de Sebastian le déconcentrait. Etait-il vraiment sincère ? Eprouvait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Etait-il attiré par lui ? Sam fixa ses pieds, gêné. Lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour le châtain, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi. C'était un mélange d'attirance et d'envie. Et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il connaissait la réputation de Sebastian : collectionneur de cœurs brisés et de coups d'un soir. Sam ne voulait pas rejoindre la liste de personnes ayant séjournées quelques heures dans son lit. Sam n'était pas comme ça. Lui, il recherchait l'amour, le vrai.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Sam, soudain timide.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils.

- Je n'aime personne.

Devant la mine légèrement déçue du blond, il se rattrapa :

- Bon ok, je t'aime, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Sam passa une main sur ses cheveux.

- Ecoute, je suis un peu perdu, Sebastian… Je- Je me cherche.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te trouver ? proposa-t-il.

Sam soupira. Il savait ce que voulait Sebastian. Du sexe. Du sexe, et rien d'autre que du sexe. Mais Sam, lui, voulait tout autre chose. Quelque chose que Sebastian ne pouvait pas lui donner, ni à lui, ni à n'importe qui d'autre.

- Non, je veux que tu m'aimes ! souffla le blond.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils et recula d'un demi-pas.

- Tu- Tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu- tu as fait vibrer quelque chose en moi, Sebastian, et avant, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est de l'amour, ou simplement de l'attirance. Je comprends très bien que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi, tu es tellement différent. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à venir ici… Je voulais juste venger Blaine, en quelque sorte. Mais tout ce que j'y ai gagné, c'est d'être séduit par toi et par ta foutue gueule d'ange. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as joué avec moi, comme ça ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de me faire tomber sous ton charme ? (Sam soupira.) Je sais que tu ne cherches pas de relations à long terme et que je ne t'intéresse pas, mais tu m'attires, je ne peux pas y remédier. Je dois partir loin de toi, maintenant. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à toi et à toutes ces choses qui me viennent à l'esprit quand-

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Sebastian le fixait avec intensité. Sam cligna une fois des yeux et ferma la bouche, faisant glisser ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le doigt fin du châtain. Une vague de stress envahit le blond et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Ssh, murmura Sebastian pour le calmer.

Tout de suite, Sam sentit sa tension baisser. Il s'apaisa et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Assez pour que Sebastian enlève son doigt et pose délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ce dernier sursauta presque. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les paupières closes de Sebastian, qui continuait de l'embrasser doucement. Ce contact dépassait tout ce que Sam avait déjà expérimenté. Les lèvres des filles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles des garçons. Celles de Quinn était douces, celles de Santana plutôt violentes, et celles de Mercedes assez timides. Celles de Sebastian, elles, n'étaient comparables à rien de tout ça. Elles étaient tout simplement uniques. A la fois délicates, agressives, hésitantes et par-dessus tout délicieuses. Sam n'avait jamais goûté à des lèvres aussi spéciales.

Sebastian venait de poser sa main sur la joue du blond. Ce dernier, incertain, enroula délicatement ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Sam sentit la langue du châtain caresser sa bouche close. Le blond l'ouvrit en rougissant un petit peu. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent alors et cherchèrent chacune à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Après d'interminables secondes, semblait-il aux jeunes garçons, leurs lèvres se défirent mais leurs fronts restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux se fixaient avec une étincelle de plaisir et ils étaient toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Sebastian enleva sa main de la joue de Sam pour enrouler plutôt ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

- Tu viens ? chuchota Sebastian à Sam.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda le blond dans un murmure.

- Dans ma chambre. On y sera plus tranquille.

Sebastian lui prit la main et ils coururent, souriants, jusqu'au bout du bâtiment. Sebastian ouvrit la porte à la volée et reprit Sam dans ses bras, l'embrassant de nouveau. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser et se laissa plaquer contre le mur par le châtain. Sebastian déposa une série de courts baisers dans son cou puis découvrit son épaule pour suçoter gentiment la peau de Sam, y laissant une petite trace rouge. La bouche de Sebastian parcourut ensuite ses bras découverts et ses mains. Pendant ce temps-là, Sam lui caressait les cheveux d'un air absent. Quand il vit le capitaine des Warblers passer une main sous son t-shirt, il frémit de plaisir et sentit une bosse se former sur son jean, à l'emplacement de son entrejambe. Sebastian lui faisait quand même un putain d'effet.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Sam ne sentit plus aucun baiser, plus aucune caresse. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers Sebastian. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, les mains sur le premier bouton de sa chemise. Sam ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Tout en continuant à le dévisager, Sebastian défit le premier bouton. Sam saisit le message. D'un signe de tête, il incita Sebastian à continuer. Souriant, le châtain défit rapidement tous les autres boutons et lui enleva sa chemise à la hâte. Sa bouche parcourut d'abord tout son torse musclé en l'effleurant sensuellement. Sam rejeta sa tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le mur. Sebastian lui faisait un bien fou. Le châtain déposa une multitude de baisers sur ses abdos avant de faire basculer son amant sur son lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et laissa Sam lui enlever ses propres vêtements. La veste de la Dalton Academy vola, ainsi que la chemise et la cravate. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux torses nus. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Sebastian finit par demander d'un ton sincère :

- Tu es sûr ?

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que la réponse, dictée par son envie, franchit ses lèvres :

- Oui !

Sebastian eut un sourire victorieux et lui retira son pantalon, avec le sien au passage. Le châtain passa sa langue sur le torse nu du jeune garçon, tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou. Puis ils retirèrent finalement tous leurs habits, ne résistant plus à la tentation. Tellement la force du plaisir qu'il éprouvait était grande, Sam ne sentit presque pas la douleur embraser son postérieur lorsque Sebastian commença à le pénétrer.

* * *

Sam s'était endormi dans les bras de Sebastian. Il n'avait même pas remarqué. Le châtain, lui, jouait tranquillement avec ses cheveux blonds, en chantonnant à son oreille :

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counce_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Sam ouvrit un œil et rencontra le regard bleu de son amant. Sebastian lui sourit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Sam sourit en lui rendait son baiser. Il n'aurait pu espérer un jour ressentir une meilleure sensation, celle d'être là où il devait être. Même si au premier abord, Sebastian lui était apparu comme un connard et un beau parleur, maintenant le blond était sûr d'être amoureux de lui. Il s'était donné à Sebastian et souhaitait que ça ait été aussi spécial pour le châtain que pour lui. Il savait que Sebastian l'aimait. A sa façon, mais il l'aimait. Sam leva la tête vers son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam ?

- Toi. Je te veux toi. En exclusivité.

Sebastian posa sur lui ses petits yeux bleus et sourit légèrement.

- Alors, si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est d'accord.

Sam haussa les sourcils. Sebastian était d'accord ? Il était d'accord pour être son petit ami ?

- Tu- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

Ses mots touchèrent Sam et il baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être possible. Il pensait que Sebastian l'aurait quitté dès qu'il se réveillerait. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Que se passait-il dans la tête du châtain ? Sam était perplexe.

- Tu… m'aimes ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Je ne viens pas de te le prouver ?

Sam rougit encore plus. Sebastian avait donc décidé de changer, pour lui. Sam ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était trop beau. Le blond embrassa son amant.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu es mon… petit ami ? questionna Sam, pour être sûr.

- Oui, Sammy, bravo, dit Sebastian, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

Sam rit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du châtain. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

- Je t'aime.

- Et je t'aime aussi.

* * *

*_Whistle _parle de fellation, pour ceux qui l'ignoraient.

**[xShatteredCriss : J'espère que ça répond à peu près à ce que tu attendais (et que ce petit lemon t'a suffi p) !]**

**#Rikurt36**


End file.
